


RyanColBradyWood

by human_collector



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Bad Jokes, Domestic, I do not allow for my work to be monetized, M/M, Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: Finished on 25th of October 2019.It's been a year away from each other on individual tours. They meet at Ryan's for a reunion.
Relationships: Brad Sherwood/Wayne Brady, Colin Mochrie/Ryan Stiles
Kudos: 2





	RyanColBradyWood

**Author's Note:**

> Brad, Colin: Givers  
> Wayne, Ryan: Takers. 
> 
> Nicknames from tunglr.
> 
> McDreamy-Brad, Old Man-Ryan, Dimple King- Colin, Dreamboat- Wayne.
> 
> Brad keeps Ry out of his head(px. Ry is deranged and Brad reasons with him), Brad gives Wayne all the love he wants. 
> 
> Col is Ry's bff and vice versa.  
> Ryan is in a love-hate relationship with Wayne's abilities, Col luvs Wayne.
> 
> Col is Brad's adult.

Intro//  
Brad Sherwood was sitting on the floor in Ryan Stiles' apartment finishing a mojito dazed.  
He finished it and placed the glass on the coffee table.  
Colin Mochrie was in the kitchen cooking. Brad could see him in his signature blue apron walking around. He should help. But he was so tired. 

He ran way too much on stage being everyone's boy toy for the night and his back was killing him. He leaned against the wall. Colin had just started in dinner. Maybe he should take a nap. The wall was so cold. The carpet was so soft. Brad felt his eyes close.

"Brad Sherwood don't you dare sleep on the floor" Colin commanded. 

Too weak. Dizzy. Sleep.

Brad slid down and curled on the carpet.

The friction from the carpet felt really good. He heard some clanking, water running and then footfalls coming towards him. 

"Well aren't you a sleepy boy." Colin kneeled next to him and checked his vitals. He walked off, rumaged something in the kitchen and came back. 

He turned semi-unconscious Brad on his back and put his head on his knees.  
He pushed a bottle into Brad's mouth and the water slid down his throat. 

The haziness remained but Brad woke up.  
He opened one eye and looked up at Colin. 

"Col I want sleep." Colin helped him up and Brad swayed for second. Colin held his hand so he wouldn't fall and slowly brought him upstairs to his bedroom. 

He pushed him on the bed and Brad covered himself with the quilt. 

"I'll call you for dinner McDreamy"  
Brad wasn't listening. He was asleep.  
Colin went downstairs and finished up the stir fry. He had just put them in the oven when the apartment door opened and Wayne came in. 

Colin hurried to meet him half way.  
"Wayne!" Colin laughed as he hugged him. Wayne hugged him back.  
"What's up? I missed you my Dimple King." Wayne nuzzled Colin's cheek. 

"Come in, come in" Col took Wayne's bags from him and brought them on the kitchen.  
Wayne followed him and they sat at the table together. 

Wayne and Colin joined hands. Colin rubs Waynes' knuckles as he asks him how his day has been. 

Wayne chattered away. Colin had to check on the food so he got up periodically but then sat down again. 

Wayne sang in between his story to enrich it. Enhance it. His voice got so much better over the years. 

Colin switched off the food. 

"Let's go wake up McDreamy" Colin took Wayne's hand and they went up the stairs together. 

A moment later Ryan walked through the door and locked it. He set his keys on the coffee table and took a look around. The smell of the food was strong in the house and the chairs were warm. The bags carrying the logo of the supermarket that's close to Wayne's place were a big clue too.

"Colin!" He yelled. A moment passed.

Colin's head appeared on the top of the stairs. 

"Oh, hey Ry. Welcome home."  
"Good to be back, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, we're just waking Brad"  
"Need any help?"

Colin winked at him and ascended the stairs again.  
Ryan blinked for a second and then smiled.  
He slowly ascended the stairs too, yaking off his tie.

Brad was snuggled in the covers. Wayne was sitting next to him with his hand on his shoulder and gently shaking him. 

"Oh that won't work".

Colin peeled the covers of him and placed his hands on Brad's ass and back. He shook him a bit violently and he started to stir.

/Scene 1

"Brad?" Colin said softly. "Brad, wake up" in the same gentle tone. 

Brad exhaled and stretched. He hummed and murmured something. His body was starting to wake up. His legs first, then his torso and then his head. 

He turned towards Colin's voice and pawed at him. Colin helped him sit up on the edge. Brad's head was still hanging low. He shook the tiredness out of his head. 

"C'mon McDreamy you can sleep again when you eat something."

"God I'm so tired".

Col and Wayne carried Brad to the door where Ryan was standing. He lifted Brad's chin in his palm and rubbed Brad's eyes forcefully. 

Brad could finally open his eyes. He seemed more awake. They still carried him downstairs and in the table. Ryan complained that they babied him. Brad agreed. 

As they were settling down at the table, Ryan did the thing that he does where he looks up on the ceiling and opens his mouth lost in thought. That meant he was intently listening to Colin's ramblings about the food. Brad noticed it and caught his attention. 

He sat next to him and put his hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey. Ry. Your nose is big."

Ryan shot up and shook his head. 

"Wha?" 

"Help set the table with me" Colin interrupted.

Wayne sat next to Brad. Ryan put the plates and Colin the utensils. Then Colin spooned food into two bowls and placed them on the table.

"Haveth your share Old Man" he acknowledged.

Ryan clicked his tongue at Colin and put some food on his plate. They sat side by side maybe a bit closer than they should. But then Ryan adjusted his seat because he's tall and they all were comfortable.

The first bites of food were in silence. Then everyone started showering Colin in compliments. Brad finished his food first.  
Then the "kids" started misbehaving..

Brad hugged and kissed Wayne lovingly. He went for kisses to the throat and the jawline.  
Wayne was giggling as he was eating- which was dangerous.

Colin went to stop it but Ryan stopped him. Wayne thankfully was swallowing his last bite. 

"The dinner might be carbs but I'm craving hot chocolate if you know what I mean."

"Don't you want to try the buns first, if you know what I mean?" Ryan interjected.

"Maybe I'll settle for cake that has both if you know what I'm talking about" Brad quipped faster that was humanly possible. 

Ryan took some time to think. 

"Uh,ah do you think you will like the creamy filling inside the hard dark shell?" Colin recommended.

Ryan lost it and and hid his head in his hands to laugh. Ah, Colin is so cute. And cliché.

"Their ovens are full of bread to be made if you know what I mean." Brad continued taking a bite of food.

Wayne finished his plate fast. 

Brad did too. 

"We will transfer departments now if you know what I mean" Brad snorted and pulled Wayne by the hand outside. 

"Weren't you sawing logs just an hour ago?" Colin accused. 

"I was conserving my strength if you know what I mean." Brad replied grabbing Wayne's butt up on exiting.

"Don't make the bed squeak if you know what I'm saying" Ryan concluded as Wayne laughed his ass off. 

Those two ran up the stairs. We'll get back to that.

Ryan glanced at the door, then Colin, then the door again.

"Ryan."

"Colin?"

"Stiles."

"Mochrie."

Tsk.

"Stop it Ry." 

Ryan finished his drink and bumped shoulders with Colin. 

"I'm not doing anything Col" he took his last bite and pushed his plate away. 

"Aren't you?"  
"Why are you asking?" 

Pause.  
"Do you want something from me?"  
"Depends?"  
"On what?"

"Where is the place for it?"  
"Can it be right here?" 

Ryan turns to face Colin. Green eyes meet brown. 

"Will you leave if I do it?"  
"Why would I do that?"  
"Because.. Ugh" 

And he kisses him. He grabs him by the nape and smashes their lips together. 

Colin's eyes roll and he closes them. 

God it's been so long. Ryan kisses him to make up for the last year he had been absent.

Ryan was playing with Colin's lips, moving his mouth and letting him chase them.

Colin let his tongue be dominated. Ryan's nose stops being in the way.

They hugged each other afterwards. Colin strokes Ryan's hair. Once, twice. Ryan stops. He looks at Colin mouth agape and moves away. Colin chases him and kisses him again. He pulls his ears down and holds his jaw in place.

They stop. Take a breath. Put all the plates in the sink. Colin pulls him upstairs. 

They passed by the Dreamboat's room. The sounds were indescribable. And the music was really loud. 

Ryan opened the door and pulled Colin inside. He closed it slowly while Colin sat on the bed.

"How 'bout a round of 'helping hands' my Dimple King?" Ryan offered.

Obligatory sex scene*//

Colin was already pulling his pants down. It was cute how he sticked his leg up like that to reach. 

Ryan unbuckled his pants and pulled his t-shirt off. Ryan also, walked to the dresser and pulled out a lube bottle. They laid down face to face.  
Colin spread some lube on himself and on the inside of Ryan's thighs. 

Ryan watched him knowingly. 

Starting slow as always. The ever careful Colin Mochrie. 

Ryan's eyes never left Colin's as the latter satisfied himself. All alone. His dick was under his the whole time, thrusting slowly. Building up. Growing into size. Soaking in lube. Caressing his big balls. 

He puts more lube near his hole and damn it sings for him. Ryan then remembered that he has arms and grabbed on Colin. 

"Higher. Finger me, asshole" he growled.

"I love your Scottish accent Ry" 

"That was a pointer. Get your dick in my ass, fucker"

"Why yes I am." 

Colin spread Ryan's hole with a finger. He twisted in and watched Ryan sigh with relief.

Then a flash of pain. More lube. He put more lube on his finger and leaned to kiss him. He pressed it in as far as it would go.

Ryan made a nice noise about it. 

Ryan used those useless arms of his to pull his Col in and ravish his neck. 

Colin could feel the walls around his finger slack a bit so he took it out and lubed two fingers. He inserted it inside and took Ryan's cock with the other. He thrusted and curled his fingers slowly. 

He focused on the curling while also pumping that dick of his. He pumped slow enough so Ryan would not notice it but still derive pleasure from it.

Ryan murmures something. The slowness of all the movements was making him want it more.

"Colin, I'm gonna get you after this."

"You already have me." Colin referred to the arms around his neck which he was fighting. 

Third finger in. 

"Fucking finally" Ryan laid on his back and immediately started feeling jolts move everywhere in his body. He opened his legs further.

"Oh yeah" he moaned.

Colin followed him, leaning over him and shoving his fingers in deeper. It was time to up the tempo. 

"I'm upping the tempo Ry, is that okay?"

"Fuck yeah Col. Yes"

He thrusts faster and Ryan is enjoying it. He rolls his hips in the rhythm, to feel more of it. The fingers that have him on their mercy. 

Colin cups his hand and uses his thumb to poke Ryan's balls with the same speed. 

"Fuck Col! I'm gonna come if you keep this up." 

"Good!"

"No it's not, " he yelled "I want you in me before then."

"We can always start again. I have you ready." 

"Too long. Please?"

"No!"

Ryan made a series of grunts as Colin hit his prostate and spilled. He tried to hold it back but it was long gone. 

Colin slowed his thrusting, rubbing instead of hitting. Ryan purred as his dick became softer. 

Colin pulled out his hand and put more lube on it. He also put a condom on his dick.

"Ryan. Oh Ryan." Colin kissed him.

Ryan grumbled. He sat up and pushed Colin on his back, their lips still intertwined. 

He slythered over him and aligned his dick with Colin's.

He grinded the base of his cock on him, holding him in place with his torso and putting his elbows next to Colin's ears. Getting engulfed by Ryan's smell so suddenly was stirring him.

Colin moaned and his hand searched for Ryan's butt again, massaging the hole with his lubed fingers.

"Ah, Colin. Colin." That's what Colin wanted.

"Ry. I'm doing it again look." He caught his lips again as he inserted two fingers in his hole. 

Colin's dick enlarged fully and Ryan's gut was scraping against it.

Ryan was pushing back on the fingers, angrily. To help him Colin started pumping his dick again.

The face he made. 

It was great. 

That's when Colin popped his fingers out and brought Ryan's ass on his dick. He pushed slowly inside. 

Once inside he thrusted a few times and Ryan tightened around him. Colin sat up and hugged Ryan. He needed kissing. So he kissed those soft lips of his while his Ryan adjusted to him. 

"God I don't want to talk right now but, do you want to ride me?" Colin asked holding Ryan tightly and putting his ear on his chest.

"Nah back is going to be sore, fuck me silly in the sheets Col". Ryan used a finger to tip Colin's head up to steal another kiss. Ryan's arms massaged Col's back as he pulled him down and over him again. 

They made out for a bit and Colin paced his thrusts. 

He picked up the pace and Ryan stared at him challenging him with a smile. 

Colin smiled at him back. He thumped his cock and pounded inside of him a bit faster.

He timed it so the sound was juicy and slick. Then he angled himself so he could better slam Ryan's prostate. 

Ryan exclaimed his pain and pleasure as Colin found and hit that bundle of nerves that was his prostate.

His lean body stretched as he pushed, pulled his lower half upwards and downwards. 

Colin let out a sigh. 

"Ry, I'm coming" he said calmly. He pushed all the way in and Ryan's arms darted out to hold him in place. 

Colin came. He let out a series of long breaths and held on Ryan tightly as he rode out his orgasm. Not much of a screamer. Ryan yelped but that dissolved quickly. Pride and all that.

Ryan took over his own erection and rubbed it. Colin emptied himself in the condom. 

Colin waited a moment and pulled out. Ryan growled and sat up. 

Obligatory sex scene-//

Scene to Act. A knight and a princess had a passionate night.

"Let me love you, you bastard"  
"Never!" Colin slid away from the bed and stood to take out the condom.

Ryan hurried after him. 

Colin turned around and Ryan instinctually hugged him close.

"Oh Ryan, you came after me."  
"Of course. I love you"

"Yeah me too."  
"Then what's the problem baby?"

"It's just that, I want to stay free".

"Well I would never hold you prisoner~. " Ryan caressed his upper arms. His hands moved to his shoulders and then settled to hold his jaw. 

He made kissy sounds with his lips.

Ryan tilted his head as if he was deeply examining Colin. He rubbed his thumbs on his cheeks. 

Ryan smiled and touched their foreheads together. It made Colin smile too. Ryan held in a few giggles that threatened to spill.

Colin put his head on Ryan's shoulder. Ryan hunched to do the same. 

They were both really naked right now.  
And hugging each other while standing.

But the desire had diminished and all that was left was pure love. 

Ryan ran his fingers through Colin's hair as he hugged him tighter. He kissed his cheek and let his arms drop. 

Colin's arms moved instunctually to close the distance and rested on Ryan's chest.

Ryan stared at him. He laughed. 

Colin did his signature 'why are you laughing' face but couldn't help join in.

"We are never going to get shit done at this rate." 

"Shit like?"

"Cleaning up our mess".

"Oh yeah."

Colin went to the bed and passed some tissues to Ryan who cleaned himself. And his insides. Colin helped him get all of it off.

"I want to know what the other two are doing right now"  
"Want to interfere?"

"Yes"

/ scene 1

Scene 2  
Colin threw some underwear on but Ryan didn't. 

Ryan was out the door first and Colin followed him outside. He pushed the handle down and looked inside the door. 

Immediately the music that was playing in there increased ten fold as it vibrated on the corridor's walls.

Brad had Wayne on his lap reverse cow boy, on the bed and kissing his neck lazily. He was moving his hips to the beat and apparently moving inside Wayne as well. 

Only those two would. 

Ryan watched them for a bit with a mischievous grin.

Colin stood two feet behind him. Ryan had opened the door enough where he could see Dreamboat moving up and down. 

Suddenly Brad yelled out and Ryan took this as a signal to go in. Colin followed him to see Brad against the corner of the wall, trapped by Wayne, shooting his load into Wayne's asshole. 

Wayne let out a spectacular scream. He came a minute later.

Ryan headed straight towards Wayne's mouth and captured it before he moved. 

Tasted delicious. As Wayne got up, Ryan attacked Brad, giving him forceful deep kisses whilst wrapping his long legs around his torso.

Wayne stood by Colin and he comforted him. Losing the connection to someone he was deeply connected so soon, hit him enough.  
"It's okay Wayne, Ry's just an asshole. Sorry."

Colin patted Wayne's beautiful dark shoulders. Wayne took a huge breath and calmed down. 

Meanwhile Ryan was taking advantage of Brad's high to get more endorphins. They were liplocked and it was as if Ryan was sucking Brad's life force out of him.  
Ryan and Brad looked like a goth painting with the pose they assumed and their nakedness.

Colin was looking at them but his hands wandered to Wayne's ass.

He fondled him until Ryan broke his kiss with Brad, both of them semi erect.

Wayne observed the situation. Colin was giving his lower back a massage and Brad was very enthusiastic to give his soul to Ryan since they were eating each other's faces. 

"Is this okay?" Colin asks sensing his unease. 

Wayne shook his head no and Colin let him go.  
"It's okay, thank you for telling me"

"I just want Brad right now, man"

"Then go get him."

Wayne walked to Brad. He was sitting completely still while Ryan bit a big hickey on his nape.

Wayne sensually used his palm to pull Brad's head to him and kissed him. 

Upon that reconnection Wayne's body twitched and moved closer to Brad. 

"Hey baby. I want you again?" his melodic deep voice asked.  
"Dreamboat, the Old Man drained me of all of our action tonight. Finger me?"

Ryan smiled and got up as Wayne took over. He gently pushed Brad on his back on the bed and started exploring him.

Ryan handed Wayne the lube bottle on the dresser. Colin looked for the condoms. They had fallen under the bed. 

He dropped them next to Brad's head and moved back again. 

Ryan caught Colin's arm and smirked. He held his neck and waist as he pulled him to kiss him deeply.

Colin sighed. He did not want any more action tonight. But he wanted to stay with the guys. 

Ryan sat on Brad's office chair, watching both of them. 

Wayne was whispering compliments to Brad as he inserted his middle finger in his hole. 

"You are the sweetest pie I've ever had. You are the cleverest pervert on Whose Line. You are, " Wayne lubed another two fingers and pushed them forcibly inside making Brad raise his hips, "my partner in criiime Braad. I. Love. You. I love youu".

Wayne stretched him very well, every moan was answered by an approving hum from both Wayne and Ryan. 

Colin just enjoyed the show from the carpet he was sitting on. He was sitting next to Ryan, against the bedroom's door.

"Wayne." Brad gasped out. Brad's size was reaching maximum from both Ryan and Wayne's ministrations. 

"Yes McDreamy?" Wayne curled his fingers and pushed forward. He searched with his knuckles around and Brad moved his hips to different directions in hopes- 

Oh. Brad let out a breath. Then he let a breathy moan out. 

"Wayne~  
. Fuck me dude" Brad felt so open down there. His dick twitching left and right helped on that too.

Wayne placed a condom on his hand and lubed it up. He pushed in slowly. 

Wayne stopped and let him adjust.

Brad growled. Then he succumed and swallowed Wayne's fingers. 

Wayne let him pump himself as he pushed more inside of Brad.

Brad wasn't coming fast enough. They needed something. 

Colin saw this and took an opportunity. 

"Brad?"

An excited mumbled yes was heard from him. Unfortunately he could not sit up because Wayne was doing knee jerking magic inside him.

He got up and sat on Ryan's lap where he was slowly stroking himself. 

"Woah Colin. Colin!" Ryan exclaimed. Ryan was stimulating himself in a slow pace and Colin whom he had been thinking about the most just put his ass on him.

Ryan came. He was laughing at himself as drops of cum peppered Colin's briefs.

That sparked laughter in Wayne and his squicky laughter stirred Brad so by the end all of them were laughing. 

Colin puffed his chest proudly.

Brad took a deep breath in and exhaled.

He came. More than he thought. A thin stream of cum spilled all over his torso.

Wayne took his fingers out and Brad relaxed. 

Wayne sat next to him and pet his stomach.

Colin who was standing now went to the bed too. He took a rag from the dresser and got out of the bedroom towards the bathroom. 

He came back with two wet rags, he threw one to Ryan and the other to Wayne.

They cleaned themselves hastily.

/Scene 2

Scene 3

"I switched on the heater for showers later" Colin said looking around the room. 

Ryan walked to him and took his arm.

"We better leave them alone, Col"  
"Just one moment Ry"

Colin went to the bed. He sat down. He looked at Wayne. 

"I love you Wayne" he took Wayne's other hand and kissed the wrist. Yeah not the one who was in Brad. He doesn't know where Brad's been. 

"Love you Brad" Colin looked at Brad who smiled at him widely. He gave him a good night kiss on the cheek. 

Ryan wasn't going to miss out on this. 

He hugged Wayne tightly. And ruffled Brad's hair. Brad got a hug from him also, mostly because he pulled him in one. 

"Love ya buddy" he directed to Brad. 

"Love ya honey" he told Wayne. 

Ryan didn't want to separate now. But Brad's bed is a single and he's tall.

"We seriously need to get a Queen. And tear down the wall" Ryan cuddled with Wayne for a bit. Finally Wayne could have an afterglow.  
"We're renting the place remember?" Colin said laying next to Brad.

"That doesn't stop the neighbours from throwing shit on the roof and breaking the ceramic tiles" 

"That's on them Ry not us"

"That's stupid" Ryan pulled Wayne into a hug and he snuggled in his neck. Oh there's no way he was getting up now.

Brad gets up and puts some underwear on because he got cold. 

He pulls Ryan up from the bed. He whispers something in his ear.

Ryan nods affirmatively. Ryan then lies back down and takes the now asleep Wayne on him again. 

Brad glanced at the bed.

Then he laid on Colin. He spreads on him like a fish and Colin holds him because he's strong. 

"We are going to break McDreamy's bed" Colin reasoned. 

"Good, then he can bunk with me and keep me warm." Ryan whispered.

"Didn't we agree for everyone to have their own spaces when we decided all of this."

Ryan adjusted Wayne in his hold and rebounded.

"Who's the one with a large man on top of him right now?"

"He likes to be here"

"Damn right" a muffled word from Brad came.

"All I'm saying is we are together in every way now. Why not close the circle?" 

"I don't know?" 

"See? Colin," Ryan unhugged Wayne so he could pet Colin's bald head, "we're ooold men. Let's enjoy the time we have". 

"I'm not old. I'm 55 years old. I'm adorable." 

"Can't argue with you there, Dimple King." 

Wayne was snoring and still naked. Curfew. Colin pushed off Brad to the middle of him and Ryan. He got up and went to the end of the bed. 

"Okay".

He slowly pulls the duvet from under everyone. Ryan reclines with Wayne and Brad dutifully raises his hips up so Colin could pull it out of him.

Then Colin covers everyone with it.

Brad rotates and Ryan follows him. They settle horizontally to the bed. 

Brad takes Wayne from Ryan and sprawls him on his body. Ryan squeezes himself on Brad's side and makes room for Colin. 

He gets in hesitantly but Ryan pulls him in and kisses his eyebrow. 

Colin passes an arm around Ryan's neck so if Brad or Wayne kicked them out of bed they would fall out together. The other one settled on Ryan's naked hip for more stability. 

Ryan nuzzles his shoulder and hides his face there. 

Colin focuses his breathing and closes his eyes. He listens to the breaths of his beloveds, he remembers what days used to be like and he falls asleep.

/Scene 3

Scene 4

Ryan woke up an hour later, refreshed. His skin felt nasty though.

He got up and went in the bathroom. 

He closed the water heater and stepped in to have a shower. 

The bathroom was quiet and a bit dark. He enjoyed the fresh warm water, soothing his back especially. Colin fucked his ass compactly and then they slept squished into weird angles. 

God he loved them though. 

Water and soap suds trickled down his lean frame as he washed his hair, his arms his torso, his gut, his dick and, legs.

Once he got rid of all of it he stepped out and wrapped himself in a towel. 

He stood on the little mat, drying himself.

• He heard someone walk to the door.  
He waited.  
They knocked.  
It was Colin.

"Yeah?"  
"You done? Can I come in?"  
"Yep"  
The door opens and Colin walks in. 

Ryan slung the towel around his neck and watched him. 

Dandily he took off his underwear and threw it in the unwashed bin. 

Then he stepped in. He glances at Ryan who is glaring holes on his back.

"Get out of here Stiles!"  
"Alright." He leaves wrapping the towel around him again.

On the way out he bumped into Wayne.  
"Colin's in. You okay?"

"Yeah, that hurt a little bit, man"

"I know. It was a dick move." Ryan caressed Wayne's cheek. "I'm sorry for stealing him from you."

"Thank you."

Ryan gave him a big, noisy kiss on the lips.

"Mmm no problem Dreamboat. Lets hang out until Colin's done."

Ryan took his hand and took him downstairs to the living room. 

They sat on the couch together Ryan in nothing (discarded the towel) and Wayne with briefs.

"Your breath smelled really good what did you eat?"  
"A mango".  
"Mmm. "  
Ryan extended his hands to Wayne and he grabbed them.

They played a game where they pulled each other and their bodies swung back and forth.  
Wayne pulled really hard and Ryan fell off the couch. 

He yelled because he was scared of crushing his dick. He grunted a few vowels and quickly got up.

He growled and dived on Wayne, bitting his dark neck harshly. Wayne screamed.

But then Ryan kissed it. As an apology.

"I don't know what's wrong with me tonight. " he said burying his nose into Wayne's shoulder. 

"You have been away for a year" Wayne pointed out. 

"It's the house. There's a poltergeist in here and he's possessing me". Ryan gave Wayne's neck a few butterfly kisses. 

"If that's true I'm out dawg, you know the black man dies first in those movies."

"I know".

Ryan was about to sprawl all over Wayne to creep him out but then the bathroom door opened and Colin's foofalls were heard. 

Ryan's eyes glinted. 

"Have fun showering, I'm going to be a pervert."

With that he took off on the stairs. Really fast. 

Wayne smiled and shook his head and followed him, grabbing the discarded towel from the stair railing.

Ryan creeped close to his and Colin's bedroom. 

He opened the door just a smidge and almost fainted.

Colin was buck naked and drying himself.  
He had this serene look on his face. The way he moved was mesmerising. 

Colin slowly put on his clothes, sighing as he did.

"Ry, I can see you looking at me."

Ryan tsked and walked in. 

Colin stared at his long naked legs for way too long. 

"Please wear clothes."

"Or what?"

Ryan walked closer.

Colin raised his eyebrow at him. They had a staredown. 

"You'll get sick and I'm not playing the nurse for you."

Ryan contemplated it for a bit.

"Fine." Then he did a double take. "Grrr, you are so nice, you asshole."

Colin had a self-satisfied smile as he wore his pyjama pants. 

Ryan dressed for bed. 

Colin enjoyed Ryan's back muscles as he stretched his arms forward to open the drawers, pick an underwear and bend over to wear it. 

He wore his loosest pajamas.

Then he joined Colin on the bed and sat beside him.

Colin reaches for Ryan's hand. He grabs it and squeezes it.

"I love you" one of them said.  
"I love you too" the other replied.

/Scene 4

Scene 5

Wayne got a visitor when he was in the shower.

Brad came in and joined him in the shower. 

Wayne watched him wash himself.

Brad was not looking at him. Which was weird.

"You got something wrong baby?"

"Well, I started this night sleepy."

"Aww McDreamy."

"No, I'm okay. I can't wait for this day to end."

His back was complaining again and he ducked his face to both hide and deal with the pain.

Wayne touched him hesitantly. 

Using his fingertips he traced Brad's nape and shoulders.

He pressed harder when he got between the shoulder blades.

Brad moaned.

Wayne kneaded his back a little bit more until the water started going cold. 

Then they got out of the shower and wrapped themselves in towels.

Brad dried himself enough to wear his shorts again. He stumbles around but gets it before Wayne helps him.

"Brad, you look like you're going to fall on your ass, my man".

"I feel like it too."

Wayne escorts him to his room and helps him sit on the bed.

Brad looks up at him.

Wayne smiles at him and kisses him.

Brad caresses his pecks like he did his back. 

Wayne pulls away in a swishy movement.

"You know Wayne, I didn't get your dick inside me today..."

"No. Go to sleep".

"I mean it's unfair you got cock inside you and I didn't" he pouts.

Pouts. 

"BRAD" Wayne says offended.

Brad laughs. 

"You piece of shit."

"Dreamboat you are so easy, no wonder I like you".

"You fucking pervert. Come here".

Wayne grabs him and kisses him. 

It's sloppy but Brad likes it and that's all that matters. 

They separate. 

Wayne sneezes.

"Okay we have to start wearing pyjamas in this house!" 

Brad gets up from the bed and opens his drawers. He throws a tee and some underwear to Wayne. 

Wayne disregards the towel and puts them on. The shorts are too big around his legs, making it breezy.

Brad sees this as a plus. 

He lifts the duvet and the both get in.

They move around, settling down in their sleeping positions. 

Brad slides his hands on Wayne's thighs. Feeling the softness. Wayne retaliates by tickling him.

They mess around for a minute before they become too warm and settle. 

Brad kisses Wayne's cheek. They sleep.

/Scene 5

End.


End file.
